


By Each Other's Side

by LGJA12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGJA12/pseuds/LGJA12
Summary: How Steve and Bucky go on missions.





	

By Each Other's Side

Every month or so was a new mission. Some, Bucky and Steve were separated, but most, they were together. The rest of the Avengers knew they wouldn't separate Steve and Bucky except in desperate measures. They knew that after everything they had been through, not seeing each other for a long period of time would cause high anxiety for the two and distract them from the mission at hand. Thoughts of if Bucky had lost control again or if Steve had raised his shield too late to protect himself would consume each others minds.

After every mission where they weren't together, when they came back to the other, they would inspect each other for wounds. They would hug and not separate for a good five minutes after reassurances that they were both okay. They didn't know what they would do if one of them was to lose the other.

During the missions where they were together, they never left each other's sides. After each enemy they took down, they would constantly look to the other to check if they were okay. And when possible, they would squeeze each others hands because they were going to get through it together. They were going to take down all of Hydra and every enemy and always return back to each other.

And after a mission together, they'd hold hands constantly. They'd hug. They'd whisper large amounts of, "I love you's," and, "I'm okay. You're okay. We're all okay." And in bed, at night, after the mission, they'd hold each other tightly because they never wanted to let each other go. Never wanted to lose each other again.

Because they knew that one day they wouldn't make it, but for now, they were going to do their best to keep returning to each other's sides.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very recently new to this site, but you can also find me on Wattpad where I post a lot more works.


End file.
